


Edward Almighty

by Sovereign16



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Aging, Breast Expansion, F/M, Mind Control, Omnipotence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovereign16/pseuds/Sovereign16
Summary: Using his invention the Box to drain the intelligence of all the citizens of Gotham,  Edward Nygma has developed super human intelligence,  but more than that his brain has evolved to the point where he no longer needs the Box to drain the minds of people and he can now reshape Reality to fit his desires .





	

'So much power' Edward thought as he felt the mental energies of the citizens of Gotham flow into his brain and increase its already formidable power .The effects of the Box where taking its toll on the people of Gotham , test scores were down, creativity was at an all time low , even the criminals were no longer active, except the ones that worked for Harvey and Edward . At Nygmatech no one ever spoke or acted out of turn , they just did their jobs like the mindless zombies they were always meant to be. 'It's better this way' Edward thought 'Those fools weren't even using their brains, better that I put them to better use, like taking my Rightful place as God of this world '

If Edward's calculations were correct that time would be in just a minute . Using he new super intelligence he was able to calculate that soon he would not only no longer need the Box to complete drain a persons mind but he would also be able to reshape Reality to his whim, truly he was now a God and as he felt the last few bits of IQ drain out of the citizens of Gotham and into his head he turned off the machine, it was time to test his theory.

"Oh girls , would you come in here please " he called and waited . Soon enough Sugar and Spice entered the room , one in her silky nightie, the other in her leather dominatrix attire, how he wanted the both but sadly they only had eyes for Two Face. That was about to change. 

"Yes Edward" Sugar said in a sweet voice. "What do you want Nygma?" Spice barked in a bitter tone . "Oh just to test out a theory" he said in cheery voice. Before they could asked what Edward focused on their minds and just like he theorised the mental energy began to drain out of them and into his head and it was a rush , it was so much purer, so much stronger, Edward nearly jizzed himself from the sheer orgasmic pleasure of all .

As he recovered from the euphoria he noticed the effect it had on Sugar and Spice, their minds were completely empty, no thoughts, no will, just perfect to be remade as Edward's little love slaves. He focused his mind on them and began restoring their minds , altering it as he saw fit. He filled them with thoughts of pleasing him, of serving him, absolute devotion and obedience to him. Once he was finished the blank looks on their faces were gone as their blinked for a few seconds to adjust to their new identities as Edward's slaves . Once they saw him they smiled contently and began to saunter over to him . 

They climbed on him and began to stroke and feel him as he smiled gleefully and enjoying this new relationship between the 3 of then when he decided to try and alter them physically . He focused his thoughts on their breasts and within seconds they began to increase in size like balloons being inflated . Edward was satisfied with this test, now it was time to put his real plan into action, step one his divorce. 

"Oh Harvey dear" he called . When Two Face entered the room he was surprised to see his girlfriends on the lap of his partner but he did not let it rattle him."Well you're certainly making yourself comfortable he said 

" Oh Harvey , think this partnership has gone on long enough" Edward said in a playful voice . Two Face pulled out a gun and said "Funny , I was thinking the same thing " When he pulled the trigger spurts of water shot out of the barrel of the gun . Harvey was shocked and confused by Edwards new powers .

Edward got up off his throne and walked towards a shocked Two Face as he began to monologue " Well Harv, It's been fun but I don't need you anymore so I figure we should divide our assets up fairly, I get the Lair, the money, the girls, the henchmen and the resources and you get a painless death".

With that Edward raised his hand and they shocked Harvey Dent was reduced to nothing but a pile of dust at Edward's feet. The girls giggled like school girls as they walked over to Edward. "Good riddance "Sugar and Spice said in unison as they looked down at the dust with contempt, they hated every second they had to spend with Harvey and are glad that Edward will now make all that just a bad memory 

"I always did find him a tad dry " Edward said as his burst into laughter at his own joke, the girls followed suit. He quickly silenced them as he waved his hand and altered their clothing , Sugar was now wearing a white party dress made of silk, whereas Spice was wearing a tight black leather dress . Both outfits really showed off their new bodies . Edward waved his hand and was In the finest tux he could muster . He held out both his hands and they girls took them and said "We've got a party to attend


End file.
